₪::Onna no Youni::₪
by Sereitei
Summary: Una nueva estudiante a llegado a la universidad ¡Cuantos fans en tanto poco tiempo! pero ¡Es la prometida de L! y ¿Kieres saber k s lo peor de todo? ¡K es Kira! CAP.II ARRIBA REWIUS
1. Kira es ¡Mujer!

**Watanuki: **Otra vez, haciendo sufrir a un pobre inocente…

**eX-Dream**: Normalmente diría que es por que soy una malvada, a la que le encanta ver sufrir a los bishonen para que terminen en brazos del otro, pero, ahora solo te preguntare ¿A quien te refieres con "pobre inocente"?

**Watanuki: **A Light-kun

**eX-Dream**¡Aja! Como no

**Light: **¬¬ Yo no seré una blanca palomita, y tu lo serás menos. Y x todo lo k me haces pasar…

**eX-Dream:** ¡Aleja esa pluma del Death Note!

**Light: **De esta si cobro venganza…

* * *

--------------** ...ONNA NO YOUNI... **--------------

* * *

**Cap. I:** _Kira es… ¡¿Mujer?!_

El hotel retumbo desde los cimientos hasta la punta, coronada por una soberbia gárgola que a alas plegadas, parecía inmersa en una búsqueda propia, personal, ajena a cualquier organización, del famoso asesino: Kira.

En una suntuosa habitación del dicho hotel, las tazas de café derramaban su contenido sobre el alfombrado vino. Las bocas permanecían abiertas después de proferir el grito causante de tremenda sacudida. Las miradas se clavaban, abiertas al modo de plato pozolero, sobre un curioso chico de ojeras enormes, mirada ausente, piel nívea, sentado en uno de los sillones en cuclillas, como pedro en su casa. Nadie, era capas de esconder la sorpresa que la conclusión, a la cual llegó el famoso detective "L", producía. De todas esas efigies ofuscadas por la noticia, cabria destacar una en particular, la de Yagami Light, quien a no ser por el sillón, en el cual ahora se encontraba desbaratado e impactado, hubiese sido desdichada victima de un aparatoso accidente, su atractivo principal, o al menos uno de esos tantos con los que a gracia divina fue dotado.

El joven ojiverdes descubría en su interior un remix de sentimientos de los cuales, imperaban tres: Alegría, Coraje y Vergüenza.

Tres sentimientos que cualquiera sentiría si, en teoría, fuese que "L", ese afamado y respetado detective dijera que: "_Kira, es mujer_" y poniendo en práctica la teoría, que aquel susodicho Kira, fuese un universitario que aparte de inteligente en todo el extenso sentido de la palabra, fuese un mango completo, con unos modales y caballerosidad excelsos, cuyo único, y ni tan defecto, era ser un asesino, y pa' rematar, que el susodichos resultaras ser tú.

La Alegría que sentía el aludido Yagami-kun, venia de que como Kira, tendría un poco más de movilidad, puesto que lo mas seguro…

"¡¿_Mujer_?!" Gritó Matsura, tras analizar analogía y digitalmente, mediante un proceso de suma y resta, llevando el resultado a su máxima expresión a potencia de "no me la creo", reducido a lo mas mínimo por la raíz de "es L quien lo dice" "_Pero ¡¿Y Light-kun?!_"

Ryuzaki frotaba sus pies.

"_Creo, que esta de mas decir que esta conclusión da como adjunto, el deslinde completo de Light-kun respecto a Kira_" Muy pancho, como si solo hubiese dicho que 2 + 2 es 4, comió un pedazo de pay de manzana, sin tomar en cuenta el gritito ahogado de alegría por parte del padre de Light.

…Ese, era el motivo por el cual el segundo cerebro presente, se encontraba alegre… por que esta libre de sospecha alguna, sin embargo, aun quedaban dos sentimientos: Coraje y Vergüenza, que parecían ir de la mano como dos empalagosos enamorados: y la razón era que le daba un coraje que le hubiesen dicho que era una chica, aun que fuese de indirecta, cuando el se consideraba… bueno… ahora que lo pensaba bien… ¿podría decir que se considera hombre si aparte de los estudios y el Death Note, hasta dicho momento nunca mostró interés en algo mas, o posó sus preciosos ojos en mujer alguna, aparte de su madre y hermana?... ¡Eso que mas daba! Lo importante es que no se consideraba una chica, sino un chico normal, lo mas normal posible que podría ser un chico con el don de poder matar a la gente con tan solo su nombre y rostro, controlando todos sus actos antes de fallecer, incluso hora y fecha de muerte, que además era considerado uno de los mas inteligentes de Japón, añadiendo que era la representación misma de lo que muchas mujeres desean… esta bien, tal vez no era tan normal, pero ¡Hombre si se consideraba!... y decían que él… la parte que escondía, era ¡Mujer!... ¡Decían que Kira era mujer¡Que vergüenza¿En verdad sus actos eran tan femeninos?... Ganas de ponerse en pie, en cuanto su cuerpo se dignara a recuperar fuerzas, y gritarles a todos los presentes que ¡ÉL era Kira! Un hombre, si bien no sabia si echo, al menos derecho… o tal vez si echo, pero derecho quien sabe… ¡Agh! La cosa es que ERA hombre… y ganas de dejarlo en claro de sobra le quedaban, empero, la "digna" de sus fuerzas era su tope.

"_¿Cómo fue que llegaste a esa conclusión?"_ Preguntó el padre de Light, a quien casi casi le da otro ataque al corazón por el impacto y la felicidad que le producía ver a su hijo libre de sospechas (su único temor era que "L", pensara ahora que Kira era su pequeña, o su esposa).

Ryuzaki aspiró profundo el dulce aroma del té por la mañana: 3:46 am, 10min después de la hora citada a través de una muy reconfortante llamada telefónica a casa de cada uno, como a eso de la decente 1:02 am.

"_Verán_" Sorbió un traguito, y al no encontrarle lo suficientemente "satisfactorio", agregó 7 cubitos de azúcar a los 6 previamente diluidos "_Sus actos…_"

Light, quien apenas si escuchaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor, al sentirse mareado, y al cual ni pelaban por el mismo peso de la conclusión de "L", esforzó sentidos para captar al menos el "y" de lo que diría "L", para tener mas que decir que un "¿eh?" o en caso extremo y mas probable "no soy mujer", cuando el detective preguntara algo.

"… _son muy femeninos._"

Complementando la imagen desbarata de Light, el color se le echo a correr al escuchar la afirmación a su pregunta mental… ¡Si hasta hacia parecer que el maldito le leía los pensamientos!

"_Remontándonos a hechos recientes. El asesinato de los últimos criminales que aparecieron solamente en revistas para chicas._"

"_¡Eso no confirma nada!_" Intervino por fin Light, ante su propia sorpresa y la de los demás, por la forma tan arrebatadora.

Ahí, de pie frente a todos que clavaban la mirada en él, se obligó a tranquilizarse, respirar profundo y no hacer caso de las carcajadas y volteretas de Ryuk (del cual apenas si se acordaba).

"_Light-kun…_"

_-Tengo que mantener la mente calma. No puedo perder los estribos en este momento, justo cuando soy libre- _Pensó"_Eto… me refiero a que cualquier chico puede conseguir una revista de esas. No existe una ley que regule la venta de revistas para chicas, ni revistas para chicos, dando exclusividad al genero primario al cual van dirigido_"

"_Buen punto_" Aplaude "L" bebiendo el té de un solo trago para que Wataria pueda retirar la taza y colocar una caja de chocolates al lado del pay de manzana (al cual Ryuk no sabia ni como resistir después del maratón de carcajadas). "_Sin embargo... un porcentaje drásticamente superior al 90 de los asesinados, han sido de sexo masculino… ¿Alguien, lo ha notado?_"

Si que lo notaron, mas lo saltaron como un dato cualquiera por el simple echo de que al menos, la gran mayoría de los delincuentes de alto grado, eran varones.

"_Cierto que existen mayormente criminales hombres que mujeres" _Dijo, dando aun mas puntos a Light acerca se su teoría de que "L" era capas de leerle el pensamiento a los demás… la verdad, era que en el estado en que todos se encontraban, de sorpresa, arrebato, coraje, ect, era muy fácil saber lo que pensaban solo viéndoles el rostro, y es que en ese momento, eran tan o mas transparentes que el cristal_ "… de los grados que Kira prefiere, pero…" _Añadió_ "… si realmente su objetivo fuera el anunciado por tv ¿no creen que hubiese tomado parejo?... Kira se esta tomando la molestia de investigar a los criminales mas buscados por el FBI y demás organizaciones ¿no creen que también muchas mas mujeres hubieran muerto?... y¿se han dado cuenta de que la mayoría de todos esos criminales asesinados, han cometido al menos un delito en contra de una mujer_".

"L" continuo hablando con ese rollo mareador que solo Light era capas de rivalizar en cualquier lugar y tiempo, excepto ahí y ahora, de modo tal que para los 10 minutos de palabrería, incluso el mismo Light empezaba a convencerse de que Kira, era mujer…

Con una cachetada de esas que hasta mueca sacan, claro que imaginaria, Light volvió de su "lavado de cerebro marca L", y¡¿Cómo no lo había pensado así?! Cierto que entre los mas buscados del FBI se encontraban varias mujeres, y maratónicamente las había saltado, guiado por su ahora apenas descubierto por él, prejuicio del sexo mas débil… ese error era absurdo de parte del afamado Kira. ¡¿Cómo podía el dios del nuevo mundo guiarse de burdos roles, después de tanto echo?!... y, eso de los delitos contra mujeres, era pura coincidencia… una coincidencia que apoyaba la de "L" para bilis de Light… ¡¿Por qué todos esos malditos criminales tenían que ser unos cerdos cualquiera que hacían daño a todo mundo?! Mejor dicho ¡¿Por qué tenían que hacerles algo a las mujeres?!

"_El plan a cambiado_"

El ojiverdes, que había vuelto a tomar asiento antes de que su cuerpo flaqueara tras el repentino ataque de fuerza, comenzaba a desear que todo aquello terminara… no se encontraba en condiciones de mas "cosas"… ya bastaba por un día… Pero ¿Por qué le afectó tanto a uno de los cerebros más importantes de Japón, el que le confundieran con una mujer¿Por qué?... _"Necesitamos una mujer"_

"_Ne-nece-¿necesitamos?"_ Tartamudeo otro de los detectives presentes.

"_Así es. Necesitamos una mujer"_

Si en ese momento hubiese dependido todo tan solo de un deseo lo mas nimio de parte de Light, Ryuzaki estaría por tirarse de la ventana, ataviado con una sexy traje de chinita en rojo pasión, gritando a los cuatro vientos: Soy "L" y me encantan los hombres como Light-kun… lo ultimó que pensó, esa parte de "como Light-kun" en boca de L, le enchino la piel al hijo de Yagami como no tienen idea, causando que aparte de que, el corazón se le paralizara, una parte TOP secret de la anatomía masculina, atendida por la imagen del sexy vestido chino y "L", ahora no en la ventana, sino en una mesa de table dance ofreciendo un privado muy sensual, apremió por levantarse victoriosa… Light-kun de inmediato le detuvo escondiéndola bajo el primer cojín que encontró a mano, lo que nadie, excepto "L", notó, y ante la mirada penetrante del detective, Light no tuvo mas que sentir sin poder hacer nada, como su rostro se transformaba en una cuadro Van Goh de matices rojizos, de base si no morena, al menos mas oscura que la de "L", quien para aun mas colorido del joven Yagami, dibujo una fugas pero bien clara, sonrisa rijosa.

"_¡¿Qué?!"_ No fue muy inteligente de su parte levantarse de nueva cuenta de golpe sin soltar el cojín que cubría cierto levantamiento, gritando la pregunta de forma directa a "L", pues esto conllevo que todos le fijaran la mirada intrigoza por el cojín y el grito, haciendo que sus pies volvieran a flaquear y cayera en seco en el piso.

"_Light-kun…"_ Se apresuró a socorrerlo Matsura, el más cercano, quitando el ya muy mencionado cojín para facilitarle el ponerse de pie.

El ojiverdes, al tomar conciencia de que estaba de pie, sin su buen amigo "cubre vergüenzas", abrió los ojos aun mas de lo que toda aquella conversación logro en su persona "_¡Yo no se que paso! Simplemente… cosas de adolescentes" _excusa nada propia de él.

Al ver el rostro confundido de los presentes, Light no atendió a la invitación de tomar asiento de Matsura (quien pensó que lo mejor para el chico, era que tuviera donde desmayarse… ¡pasó de una manera fugas, del rojo al blanco su rostro, que hasta miedo dio!) y de una manera cautelosa, miró "ahí"… para su agrado y sorpresa, el golpe o lo que fuera, tranquilizó a uno de sus desconocidos amigos.

"_Entiendo tu sorpresa, Light-kun…"_ Atrajo las miradas hacia su persona el detective _"pero te aconsejo que hagas caso a Matsura y tomes asiento… la peor parte, a penas estar por golpearte"_

Atemorizado, el universitario atendió la oferta, sentándose de una manera tiesa, consecuencia de ese "golpearte".

"_Aquí, es cuando la prometida de Ray nos hubiera sido útil. Pero a falta de personal femenino, y sin tiempo que perder, teniendo a…"_ apuñala con la mirada a Light _"…una persona capas de recrear el pensamiento, lo mas cercano posible a Kira, e tomado la decisión de que es necesario que Light-kun, sea… mujer"_

El pobre de Light no resistió la noticia; cerró sus ojos, dejando que la conciencia se difuminara en la Venus oscura..

**

* * *

NF **

**eX-Dream:** Una vez controlado el peligro (Light en el fondo atado de pies y manos, y el Death Note custodiado por Koneko)… agradezco a todos los k se toman la molestia de leer este pedacito de locura de una servidora.

**L:** (mordiéndose el pulgar) Kira es mujer… interesante teoría.

**eX-Dream:** ¡Como adoro tu voz! (Abraza a L, que ahora lleva el papel del Kumagoro personal de X-Dream) XP ¡Adoro todo de ti chikitiko!

**Watanuki: **De parte de la L-Dream //_Entiéndanme: Locura-Dream_//, reitero nuestras mas sinceras gracias, esperando allá sido de su agrado. Y con su permiso, tengo k desamarrar a alguien //_antes de k llegue su fan_//, y de paso evitar k nos mate a todos.


	2. Kira es ¡Layla la prometida de L!

**Advertencia:** Yaoi

**Watanuki: **¿Qué llevas ahí, Dream?

**eX-Dream**: Eto… (_se detiene y suelta el saco que llevaba cargando en la espalda; al caer su carga, se escucha un claro "Auch" de dentro_)

**Watanuki: **¿Que fue eso? ¬¬

**eX-Dream**: Ajajajaja .… Mira ¡Es tu amado Doumeki! (_Señala al cielo y aprovechando la distracción de Wata-chan se da a la fuga_)

**Light: **(_En el costal_) ¡Auxilio¡Esta loca planea enviarme por correo!

...... Flash Back

_o.O.o.O.o.O.o_ En otro lugar

* * *

--------------** ...ONNA NO YOUNI... **--------------

* * *

**Cap. II:** _Kira es… ¡¿Layla la prometida de "L"?!_

En el horizonte perdido de un tiempo remoto…

En los abrazos de un cielo azul añorados por el presente…

Donde los castillos se erguían puentes al cielo, donde los reyes eran ley y gloria, donde el honor lo era todo o lo era nada…

Hace mucho tiempo existió una princesa de larga y lacia cabellera caoba como solo sus ojos saben; sus labios, delgados y rosados, contradictoriamente tímidos a su personalidad en apariencia perfecta de chica risueña, amable y cortes, que escondía el recelo de una inteligencia sobrehumana, eran camino de perdición y redención de reinos enteros que se disputaban su mano en cruentas batallas…

Una mujer dotada de gracia y sagacidad desmedida, rosa inalcanzable de éxtasis creciente, que guardaba en secreto el nombre que figuraba la traición a sus propios ideales: en secreto, amaba al punto de la locura, no a un príncipe o un rey, sino al coronel de fuerzas enemigas, y en silencio le aguardaba, recargada en el marco de la ventana única de sus habitaciones, como su promesa reza: Por toda la eternidad, a que volviera por ella y la llevara lejos, donde nadie los encontrara, donde se les permitiera ser felices… sin embargo, y pese a saberlo lo negaba rotundamente, siendo así que su existencia no permitía lo contrario por el dolor que conllevaba, el hecho de que su amado partió a una guerra cuyo retorno nunca fue predestinado…

Y le esperara en lo alto del castillo, hasta que el mismo tiempo muera, ansiando recibir algún día ese beso de amor inmortal que un "fruto profetizó", le devolvería a esta vida al lado del ser amado.

_--Despierta… -_En su rostro, un efímero aliento dulzón amenazaba con traerle de vuelta de ese sueño rebelde en la oscuridad completa.

El cuerpo dimitió de inmediato la afable invitación, deseoso de guardarse por siempre entre las calidas e inquietantes sombras que le rodeaban; mas el corazón resultase traicionero y pomposamente cursi al aumentar en sobre manera su latir, al contacto casi inmediato de hálito sobre el rostro, aceptando con ello, la invitación hecha.

_--Princesa…_

A medias volvió…

La conciencia, de mano con un soliviantado y sonrojado corazón se disponía a convencer al cuerpo de dejar el mundo del ensueño por la realidad, cuando, un suave y traicionero tacto se encontró apresando precario sus labios.

De golpe tomó asiento en la cama con ambas manos protegiendo lo que a conocimiento suyo, fuera profanado.

Encontró entonces, aparte de un intenso arrebolado en sus mejillas, una muy cómoda y refrescare sensación que le bañaba el cuerpo entero, lo que fue echo aun lado al ver de frente, con escasos metros de separación, sentado en un sillón de espaldas a la ventana de la modesta habitación del mismo hotel donde se hospedaba, a su muy típico modo, a "L", quien sostenía entre manos una rebanada bien proporcionada de Pastel tres leches.

A la mente acudió una desquiciada idea que esparció el escarlata del rostro a todo su cuerpo, dándole la luminosidad necesaria para brindar a la lámpara de la cómoda, un muy merecido descanso, dejando el trabajo de iluminación a la improvisada lámpara de neón que constituía el joven Yagami; dicha idea, a modo de pregunta resultó ser¿podría ser que "L" lo besara mientras dormía?

La incandescencia de su rostro aumentó al punto de la preocupación.

_--Buenos días, Light-kun…-_Saludó el detective con ese tono tan peculiarmente suyo sin emoción alguna.

_--Buenos días…-_ Contestó por mera inercia aquel que fuese en identidad oculta el asesino Kira.

Primeramente, Light llegó a la conclusión de que la teoría del beso era inadmisible, puesto que "L" se encontraba a una distancia considerable del lugar de los hechos como para haber sido participe, y en segundo lugar:

_--¡¿Qué tienen de buenos?!-_Gritó Yagami casi al instante de haber saludado, con cara de pocos amigos y sin dejar de taparse la boca.

_--10 minutos.-"_L" señala el closet ubicado a mano derecha de donde yacía Light.

_--¿Para?_

_--10 minutos_.

_o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

_--No pienso salir así.-_Se enfuruño en el asiento de la limosina el universitario, con los brazos entrecruzados y el rostro livianamente sesgado a la contraria de "L" sentado al modo ya a bien conocido, a un lado suyo.

_--No seas infantil, Light-kun._

Apretó con fuerza los puños¡Aquí el único infantil, loco obsesionado con el azúcar, era otro!

_--Simplemente…-_Sentenció a voz lo mas calma posible.-_ no me harán salir de aquí_.

_--Infantil.-_Reprueba de nueva cuenta "L"

Alguien estaba comenzando a perder los estribos (♫), y no era para menos si hacemos un pequeño flash back en que…

..........

Alentado por el lapso de tiempo dado por el detective que acababa de cerrar la puerta del cuarto tras de si al volver al suyo propio en los pisos superiores, el joven asesino respiró profundo un par de veces, intentando con ello tranquilizarse, resuelto a olvidar el asunto "beso".

Se estiró y volvió a notar esa refrescante sensación en su cuerpo, que regaló a su mente una exquisita imagen: el cuerpo semidesnudo de "L" sobre el suyo; sus besos, dejando un camino de saliva unido a sus labios por un sensual hilo de la misma, mientras bajaba de su boca, a su cuello, su pecho; podía sentir ese contacto en todo su ser, esas caricias de sus manos hasta cierto punto pegajosas por la crema batida y el chocolate, estremeciéndole de arriba abajo; su respiración entre cortada, a juego con los espasmos consecuentes de las magistrales maniobras del detective; los dedos del chico ojeroso deshaciéndose de la estorbosa ropa hasta llegar a esa parte, donde la hermosura intima del cuerpo virgen de Yagami se mezcla con el placer… Boquiabierto por sus propias ideas volvió en si retomando el sonrojo del cual parecía cliente frecuente a ultimas instancias, y con cierto deja vú descendió la mirada con dirección a lo que han de imaginar, y que tapó con las sabanas hasta mermarlo.

Permaneció un tiempo inmóvil en la cama, notando en su cuerpo, aparte de la ya muy dicha sensación refrescante, una leve picazón en el pecho y la espalda, que olvidó dada la apresuración que 2 minutos restantes ejercían sobre él.

Se desembarazo de las sabanas y se dirigió al closet.

Pensó en las distintas razones por las cuales "L" lo necesitaría así tan de pronto apenas despertaba. Lo mas seguro es que lo solicitara para ponerle alguna pista que los condujera a Kira, esperando con ello, él mismo se echara de cabeza… seria idiota el detective ese… je, nunca lo descubriría, o al menos no hasta el día de su muerte, cuando estirara la pata como Dios, como Él, mandara…

Pasó a un lado del tocador, y echó una fugaz mirada.

Seguía siendo la misma estudiante guapa de siempre, con medidas bien dadas, de cabellera sedosa y larga de rociado caoba, con unos pechos pequeños y redondos, firmes… su figura, enmarcada en una bata de transparencia rosa, seguro volvía loco a cualquiera, incluso a ese so-tonto de "L"… mmm, todo era como siempre; dentro del closet encontró un conjunto formal café claro, de saco, falda a las rodillas y blusa blanca, en el suelo, estaban unas zapatillas cerradas de tacón 3cm, y unas medias nuevas junto a un kit "señorita bonita" y una bolsa con un celular monamente adornado.

Algo no andaba bien…

Volvió al espejo del tocador. Se observó con detenimiento de cabeza a pies… Chica, hermosa, cabello largo, pechos redondos y pequeños, bata transparente muy fresca por cierto… ah, también uñas largas y postizas…

¿Qué era lo que no estaba bien?...

¡Momento!… ¿chica, hermosa, cabello largo, pechos redondos y pequeños, bata transparente muy fresca, uñas largas y postizas…? No es que una cosa estuviera mal ¡Todo estaba mal! Todo lo anterior era en función a un pronombre personal ¡FEMENINO!

_Kira es… mujer… cambio de planes… necesitamos una mujer… a falta de personal femenino, y teniendo a alguien capas de representar lo mas fiel posible el pensamiento de Kira, e decidido que Light-kun, debe ser mujer… mujer, mujer, no le quites años a tu vida… mujeres, tan lindas y bellas…_ ahora lo recordaba…

¡Con un maldito demonio hijo de su bendita y sacra mamacita linda futura suegrita que dios la bendiga por los siglos de los siglos aun que momia de Guanajuato consagrada ya sea que mas vida le de… AHH ¿Cómo fregados se le ocurrió tan disparatada idea a ese pe…rfecto ojeroso de primera?! … él, era un ¡HOMBRE, MASCULINO, VARON, EL QUE METE, EL MACHO MEN, EL QUE USA "X DESODORANTE Y VUELVE LOCA HASTA A LA MAS INOCENTE!

Alguien, debía morir…

_o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

El conteo, iniciaba en la sala de la suite donde se hospedaba "L".

_--5… 4… 3… 2… 1…_ -Dejó la caja de dulces en la mesa de centro, con toda la disposición del mundo de responder las preguntas de quien ahora mismo, entraba azotando la puerta de la habitación.

_--¡¿En que demonios estas pensando Ryuga?!_

La señorita de la limpieza no tendría ni 5 minutos en haber salido de ahí, tras limpiar el reguero de las tazas anteriores, por que un nuevo desparrame de café cortesía del cuerpo de detectives caso Kira de la NPA, hizo acto presente.

_--¡¿Por qué estoy vestido así?!_ –En un tono mas bajo, pero sin dejar de gritar y de reprochar, continuó- _¿Qué significa esto, esto, esto… ¡Esto!?_

El primer "esto", iba dirigido a la bata, que a los detectives dejo cacheteando banqueta.

El segundo "esto", era para el cabello.

El tercer "esto", eran las uñas largas, postizas y adornadas con flores de cerezo.

Y el "esto" mayor, era para el cambiazo de pecho.

_--Eso, eso, eso y eso.-_Se dignó a responder "L"- _Son parte del plan._

Nuevamente, suprimamos el rollo de "L". Lo que cuenta aquí es que al finalizar, Light solo tenía una cosa que decir:

_--No y punto._

_--Si caperucita roja no se deja por la buena…_

A cierta persona le tembló hasta el recuerdo al escuchar las palabras de una manera u otra amenazantes de "L"… comenzaba a pensar que seria mas fácil aceptar de buena gana meterse en la boca del lobo, pero lastima, tendría que atenerse a lo que vendría por la sencilla razón de que orgullo, no era algo de lo que careciera, al contrario.

_--… será por la mala._

Si de por si la expectativa a tan temprana hora entre los huéspedes del hotel en general, en mayor cantidad en aquellos que habitaban los dos pisos que Light recorrió camino a donde "L", era notable al verles asomarse por las puertas, esta aumento de manera desmedida al ver como la hermosa flor ataviada de ropas poco decentes para la exhibición publica, era arrastrada por un grupo de hombres mayores de regreso a su cuarto, encerrándose durante horas, siendo enteramente el hotel, testigo de "ruidos extraños".

El padre de Light se limitó a llorar en silencio acompañando a "L", que se encontraba desayunando su séptimo postre.

..........

Finalizado el "peque" flash back, volvamos a la limosina.

Ocho horas antes(2 que tardaron en vestir al asesino encubierto, "sedándolo" con un golpe; 4 en maquillarlo, y el tiempo se les fue por que los detectives no se ponían de acuerdo primero en como se agarraba el enchinador o para que servia, después, en quien lo maquillaba, teniendo como base la revista quincenal de "corazón de mujer", posteriormente, por que no estaban de acuerdo con el conjunto de maquillaje de uno y entraba en acción otro con el que tampoco estaba de acuerdo el siguiente, y al final, por que terminaron cotorreando del contenido de la revista hasta que "L" llegó y con cara de "no diré nada, no e visto nada de nada" dio los últimos retoques a Light, que seguía inconciente por el zape, obteniendo entre todos un resultado para nada reprochable (veámoslo así, no por nada varios de los mejores estilistas y maquilladores son varones); 1 hora en intentar hacer que entrara a la maldita limosina después de despertarse mientras lo cargaban inconciente ante las miradas desconcertadas de los huéspedes del hotel; y el resto, se encontraban empleándolo en lo que acontece ahora), la faena alrededor de Light dio comienzo, por el simple echo de que "L", sabiendo el jaleo que armaría, decidió iniciar con tiempo antes de la entrada a la universidad… después de todo, el joven Yagami permaneció inconciente dos días, con lo que seguramente tuvo suficiente descanso, sin embargo, se encontraban, vulgo, "mordiéndole la raya" al tiempo, con tan solo minutos para el toque de entrada y no lograban hacer que el chico saliera de donde antes, ni siquiera deseaba entrar.

_--Hijo, tu te ofreciste a ayudar con el caso Kira, por favor…-_Rogaba el padre de Light comunicándose desde una furgoneta, donde se encuentra el equipo que monitorea las cámaras y micrófonos adheridos a la ropa de su pequeño, vía radio.

_-Cierto, pero jamás pensé que seria poniendo mi dignidad en tela de juicio_.-Y seguía terco.- _No y no._

_--Vas a perder.-_ Y esto da para más señoras y señores. "L" a sacado un as escondido en el azúcar del helado de vainilla.-_Te reto…_

_o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Como hombre, como mujer, no importa como ni con que, Light Yagami es por si mismo siempre el centro de atención...

Estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas hablaran de él al verlo pasar. Estaba acostumbrado a escuchar sus tímidas declaraciones y rechazarlas con caballerosidad. Estaba acostumbrado a que ellas le echaran el ojo… y ahora, experimentaba que Ellos le echaran no un ojo, sino los dos y de manera por demás descarada.

_--Mira que muñeca._

_--Esta como me la receto el doctor._

_--¡Así si me como la torta antes de receso!_

_--¿A que hora sales por el pan bonita?_

Sabía que la vergüenza que sentía no podía ser eterna.

Sabía que pronto encontraría una manera de librarse de ese embrollo.

Sabia que su cabellera larga solo era una peluca, que sus uñas no eran eternas, que andar vestido así, con falda no era algo que vendría haciendo en toda hora en todo momento por el resto de su vida… sabia que esos pechos solo eran postizos… sabia todo eso, y aun así, no lo podía sentir.

_o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

En la furgoneta, el padre de Light después de poner en su lugar con un par de capotazos a los detectives que no dejaban de reírse de todo lo que los jóvenes decían a su hijo, preguntó a Ryuuzaki como es que conocía la debilidad de Light por los dulces, si él, siendo su padre, ni siquiera sabia si le gustaban.

_--No es el premio…-_Responde "L".- _Sino el echo de que no soporta perder._

Después de todo ¿Cómo era posible que el famoso Kira aceptara salir de la limosina tan solo por la cantidad de dulces que "L" ofrecía como premio del reto? Ese, era el pensamiento de Ryuuzaki.

_--Watari…_

_--Si._

_--Puedes irte.-_Abre la puerta y sale de la limosina.- _Ven por mi a la hora de la salida._

_--Entendido._

_o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Con la cabeza baja, no por la vergüenza, sino por el coraje que le producía lo que solo a él le podía pasar, los puños fuertemente cerrados y andar firme, cruzó la puerta principal donde una veintena de chamacos le silbaron.

"Has enojar a una mujer, y conocerás algo peor que el infierno", cierto, totalmente cierto y corroborado por las fans de Light, quienes, al ver sentarse a la extraña mujer en el lugar de su amado e idolatrado, le rodearon como sombras a la luz de la luna, con los ojos fosforescentes, esto, sin que el chico se diera cuenta por la sola razón de que se encontraba sumergido en su propio coraje.

_--Con permiso.-_"L" se abrió paso entre la multitud y tomó asiento al lado de Light.

Las propias seguidoras de Ryuga se encargaron de dispersar a la multitud de locas seguidoras de Light, para proteger a su príncipe ojeroso.

_--Buenos días.-_Saluda el chico a la "desconocida", lo que provoca una reacción general de sus fans de cólera contenida contra "ella".

Light no responde, lo que aumenta aun mas el coraje de las chicas, que bueno, la verdad no importaba si contestaba o no, el orden de los factores no alteraba el producto, que en todo caso era un aumento de cólera considerable por el solo echo de que su Ryuga le hablara a una completa desconocida, quien acababa de romper record… así es, acababa de romper record al ser formado en su honor en tan solo cuestión de minutos que tardó en llegar de la entrada al salón, un club de fans que de inmediato acudieron al rescate de su princesa… (El anterior record lo ostentaban tanto Light como "L").

Las cosas empezaban a pintar color de hormiga… el club de fans de Light entró en corto contra las de "L" poco antes de llegar los de la recién llegada que al entrar en contacto con las chicas que peleaban, deseosos de acercarse un poco a su adorada princesa de cabellos almendrados, eran detenidos por las demás, que objetaban tener derechos sobre ella para hacerle la vida imposible por, las primeras, sentarse en el pedestal de Light, y las segundas, por no responderle a "L" el cortes saludo, siendo los terceros, quienes querían protegerla.

Las cosas estaban por pasar de palabras a golpes, arañazos, manotazos, mordidas y demás cosas de pelea de viejas revoltosas de mercado, cuando entró el profesor al salón y los puso en su lugar.

Después del muy acostumbrado discurso del: "son universitario y es una vergüenza verlos pelear como niños pequeños", se dispuso a presentar a la recién ingresada, a la cual primero pidió una disculpa por el comportamiento de sus compañeros, intercediendo por darles una segunda oportunidad, esto, mientras bajita la mano se unía a su club de fans.

_--Ponte de pie por favor.-_Más que un formalismo para la presentación, era para obtener una panorámica lo más completa de Light.- _Preséntate…_

Estaba en problemas. De todo el rollo que armó, se le olvidó siquiera preguntar como demonios se presentaría… no podía llegar y decir: Hola, soy Yagami Light, su compañero de siempre, con tacones, falda, uñas postizas, pelo largo y pecho pequeño con sostén sin relleno, y sin mas, es un placer.

_--Yo…_

_--Yagami Layla.-_Adelantó Ryuga.

_--¿Disculpe, joven Hideaki?_

_--Su nombre es Yagami Layla, hermana gemela de Yagami Light. Estudió en la preparatoria privada europea de "Santa Elena" y comenzó la universidad en "Oxford", sin embargo, por motivos enteramente personales se vio en la necesidad de volver a Japón, de donde es originaria._

Las fans de Light dieron un respiró, mientras lo contenían las de "L" y los fans de Layla que comenzaban a acercarse como montón de zombis hambrientos a los dos, con la mera intención de terminar con la existencia de la deidad del club contrario, aun que al ver a su motivo de redención, las fans de "L" optaron por correr a su lado.

_--¿Cómo es que sabe tanto de la joven Yagami, señor Hideaki?_-Abriose paso el catedrático de entre las fans.

Al quedar libre Light, el grupo de chicos desvió su objetivo y le rodeó, rogándole una cita, un autógrafo, un besito, una mirada… y el pobre de Light, no sabia ni donde meterse… poco a poco el miedo se apoderó de él, al ver como el circulo formado alrededor suyo se cerraba lentamente. Podía ver en sus compañeros, en sus ojos, un futuro negro… muchas manos, muchas hormonas…

A través de los pocos huecos que le permitían ver lo que sucedía entorno a su compañero y perseguido asesino, supo que de no actuar, una hecatombe de dimensiones desconocidas abría de ocurrir en sus narices.

Se levantó de su asiento y entre empujones de los chicos y agarrones de las chicas, logró llegar a donde Light permanecía inmóvil, ensombrecido… el final se acercaba, iba contra reloj… si quedaba por hacer algo para detener lo que vendría, era el momento idóneo, pero ¡¿Qué hacer?!

Con candido abrazo retuvo entre sus brazos lo que vendría… más que por Light, por los demás, que sufrirían el peor de los castigos de terminar de sacar de sus cabales al joven Kira.

_--Ella, es mi prometida._

**

* * *

NF**

**eX-Dream:** Perdón Rinix, no pude enviarte a Kira //Ganas no me faltaban//, cierto inteligente lo evito.

**Dark:** ¿Yo?

**eX-Dream:** Dije inteligente.

**Wata:** (_con el sartén en mano_) Si lo envías lejos de aquí, solo te diré una cosa: "oni-chan".

**eX-Dream:** Oo ¡Wata! Me has salvado… si lo enviaba mi hermana… ¡Gracias!

**Wata:** Y Gracias a todos ustedes por sus rewius y por leer este fic, que esperamos, siga siendo de su agrado (_Intenta zafarse del abrazo de Dream_) ¡Y tu quítate pegostiosa! No lo hice por ti, sino por que no deseo morir a manos de tu hermana.

Mil gracias a: **_Ran Tao, Nohely, Kat Bastet, Ruri-Sakuma, Rinix, Hally362, Yo-chan1, Chise2602, Lostris Tellgrace, Danyeda, Neferura K. y a todos los demas lectores de este fic._**

**Disculpas** por la tardansa, para inicios de Abril, tendran el siguiente capitulo XP, prometido, y otras disculpotas mas por que creeo que este cap no salio del todo bien... se cuidan, los quiero.


End file.
